


Glad you came

by actual_musical_trash



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Shenanigans, M/M, Smut, tedgens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actual_musical_trash/pseuds/actual_musical_trash
Summary: Professor Hidgens goes to a Christmas party with Emma, but he leaves with someone else.





	Glad you came

I'd only been Emma's teacher for less than a year, but she was definitely my favorite student. One time a while ago she brought me groceries. I preferred to not leave my house unless necessary, but when she asked me to come with her to her boyfriend's office Christmas party, I figured I owed it to her.

As soon as we got there, Emma ran off to find Paul, and I found my way to the back of the crowded room. I didn't know any of these people, and I wasn't planning on getting to know any of them, but everyone seemed busy with their own lives anyways. A lady wearing a sweater with a cat wearing a Santa hat was standing next to a police officer who seemed to be ignoring her. I recognized one man, whom I had seen at Hatchetfield's only theatre, standing and talking with someone I assumed was his daughter and her girlfriend. And of course, Emma and Paul. And about twenty other people, all wearing Santa hats, elf ears or reindeer antlers.

"Not a big fan of Christmas either, huh?"

I jumped at the unexpected attempt at conversation from a man I hadn't noticed, also hanging back from the crowd, leaning against the wall, a few feet away from me. This man also wasn't wearing a Christmas sweater.

"Oh, I don't mind the holidays, it's large crowds that make me uncomfortable."

He nodded knowingly.

"The name's Ted, by the way."

We made small talk for a while. Not something I'm usually a fan of, but this man was easy to talk to. A girl wearing big glasses and a plaid jacket approached us.

"Could I get you guys anything to drink?"

I was about to speak up when the man next to me declined her offer. As she walked away he said

"That's our secretary, Melissa. The booze here is crap. I'm about to head to a bar, care to join?"

Usually I would refuse, but I didn't really feel like going back to my empty house... And I was quite enjoying this man's company.

When we arrived at the local pub, we were greeted by locked doors.

"Aw shoot, I forgot they close early during the holiday season."

"Hey- I've got a full bar at my house if you'd like to head over there."

I was startled by my own invitation. The only people who had been over to my house were Emma, an electrician, and a lost dog. But I guess I wasn't ready for this night to end just yet, and he was quite charming. The man looked at his watch.

"Eh, this old thing's broken. Doesn't matter, this girl's not about to turn down free drinks."

Did he just wink? Its too dark to tell... probably my eyes playing tricks. We hopped back into his truck and I directed him to my house. When we got there, I had to hop out and put the code in to open the gate. He looked shocked.

"You can never be too safe, my friend."

"Friend, eh?"

 

Ted let out a slow whistle as he checked out my assortment of liquor. He hopped the counter.

"I used to be a bartender, ya know."

"That's impressive...I don't really know any fancy drinks..."

He studied my face as if in thought.

"I think I know what you'd like."

He started picking up bottles and mixing them, tossing them between his hands, I couldn't help but smile at the show he was putting on.

"...You've got a really nice smile."

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks as his words registered in my ears.

"Thanks..."

I mumbled, avoiding eye contact. He slid a glass in front of me and held out his, for a toast.

"To ditching social gatherings to get drunk. And to... new friends."

We clinked glasses and started drinking. It was pretty good. After a few fancy drinks, Ted gave up and moved around to my side of the counter, sitting on the stool beside me as we settled for shots.

"So.. You just live in this big ol fortress house all by yourself? Like a king?"

I giggled. A king. Ted leaned close, putting his hand on my knee for support.

"You've got a cute laugh too."

Gosh, I couldn't tell if I was flustered from the alcohol or the compliments.

"So... Do you... Live alone too?"

Very smooth, Henry, very smooth.

"Yeah, but usually Charlotte's over so I'm never really alone... Her stupid husband's cheating on her... She's in denial, but I offered a shoulder to cry on once and, well lets just say, my shoulder isn't the only part of my body that helps her cope."

He chuckled at his attempt at humor, but still had traces of sadness lingering in his eyes.

"I can't even remember the last time I was in a relationship..."

I thought out loud. I looked up from my cup and realized just how close Ted still was, his hand still moving from its original position oh so slowly up my thigh. The smell of his cologne and the alcohol were swirling around in my brain, creating an intoxicating mixture. I'd always thought it was funny how I kept a fully stocked bar and never really drank... Maybe it was because alcohol amplifies emotions and limits inhibitions. The human mind becomes... unpredictable.

Maybe that's why I was pulling this man onto my lap as he pulled at my sweater. Our lips crashed together like ocean waves - if waves were drunk and horny af. I had managed to unbutton the top few buttons of his shirt with my shaking hands. Taking my time, I left a trail of open-mouth kisses along his jaw and down his neck. His hand had finally reached the top of my leg and was now making its way between them. The first contact sent a shock through my body. I pressed my face into his neck, sucking firmly on his collarbone. As our lips met again, I ran my hands up and down his chest, around to his back, slipping my hand down below his belt. Squeezing his ass, I pulled him even closer, pressing his hand to my cock even harder. I heard myself moan from somewhere deep in my throat, which only encouraged him more. After a second, he pulled his face away from mine.

"Wow you're sweating, we should get you out of that turtleneck"

"We should also maybe move to a different non-barstool location."

 

I definitely had been regretting my choice of shirt, not that it mattered anymore. As I pulled him down the hallway, he pulled off my thick sweater, tossing it somewhere on the floor as we drunkenly stumbled into my room. Before we even reached the bed, he pushed me up against the wall, kissing me while I quickly undid his remaining shirt buttons. His strong hands held my shoulders back as he kept me pinned, sucking a hickey just below my collarbone as I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling his hips flush against mine. Practically grinding against each other, our faces met again. I felt his tongue gently prodding and parted my lips.

Hungrily, desperately we poured ourselves into each other, each seeming to try to fill some pathetic sort of need for a human connection and settling for this.

We eventually wound up on the bed. He started to undo my belt, unzipping my khakis. I hadn't gone this far in a very, very long time, but something about this man was triggering something primal within me.

I slid my hands up and down his back as he slowly moved down the bed, leaving a trail of kisses and other marks down my chest and stomach as he went. I laced my fingers through his hair as he crawled down the bed.

 

The next morning I had to take a second to figure out what exactly had happened last night. The hangover, the clothes on the floor, and the warm body snuggled up close to me were definitely hints that it hadn't been a normal Friday night. He started to stir. His arm snaked across my chest and he somehow pulled himself even closer. And, as much as I wanted to answer the millions of questions I had swimming around my head, I was comfortable and honestly, too tired to really care about whatever happened. So I planted a kiss in the messy brown hair resting on my shoulder, closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments greatly appreciated  
> :)


End file.
